<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Illusion in the Dreaming by claudegf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052723">Illusion in the Dreaming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudegf/pseuds/claudegf'>claudegf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Self-Insert, im sowwy, read my other fanfiction, very out of character but thats ok we r dealing with it, y/n</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:36:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudegf/pseuds/claudegf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>swelf inswerts uwu</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Seteth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>you open the door to seteth's office and from when you dont see him. you let youself in and sit at his desk. suddenly !! he appears behind you and said "y/n! why are you in my office???? answer me at once!!!" to which you reply "i just wanted to have some tea with you settey-poo".</p><p>"well," he blushes, "if thats what you want, i will accept your invitation. thank you". your face breaks into a smile as you run back to your quarters with seteth's hand in yours. you cant decided what tea he likes so you look up an an online guide and find out he likes ginger and four-spice blend. </p><p>"ah, how tasteful" you say to yourself. seteth raises an eyebrow at you but says nothing. as you pour the tea, seteth says "my favorite tea" or something along those lines, you didnt hear him very well because you were staring at his tiddies. </p><p>"are you going to offer me tea or not, y/n? im thirsty" he says as he licks his lips with anticipation of a tea with a wonderful aroma and an even more delicious taste. </p><p>"one sec seteth i am admiring ur boobies" you reply. he blushes at that and looks away, hiding his face with his hand. you reach out and pull his hand away. "dont hide. i want to see your cute face" you say.</p><p>"y/n!! this isnt apropriate!" he says, but doesnt turn away again and just pouts in the chair until you decide to offer him some tea. "thank you." he says.</p><p>"your welcome seteth." you say as you continue to stare at him while he drinks his tea. </p><p>"is there something on my face?" said seteth.</p><p>"no, i just like looking at you." you said, "hey guess what seteth."</p><p>"yes, y/n?" asked setheth, cocking his head to the side like a confused puppy.</p><p>"i like you." you said. seteth spit out his tea and looked at you, face beet red.</p><p>"are you sure??" seteth asked, still blushing furiously. </p><p>"yep. positive. why else would i invite you to tea 8 times in a row? you are very pretty and i think i might even love you." you say. </p><p>"i dont understand, y/n, but i think i love you too. i quite enjoy our tea times together." said seteth, still blushing, someohw even redder than before. his little blushing face was so cute that you couldnt resist bringing ur hand up to his face and booping his nose :3 "why would you do that????" </p><p>"because i watnted to." you say. "lets get marryied" you say as seteth took another sip of tea only to spit it out once again. </p><p>"y/n.... i love you. seteth says. "lets get married." you say your goodbyeds and end the tea time. as seteth heads back to his office you say "i love you". as to which seteth turns back and smiles and waves before saying "i love you too."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~~~~~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>a couple days pass until the wedding occurs. you both wanted to get married as soon as possible. "i cant beieve its our weddinng day" said seteth, as he prepares to walk down the isle with you. "ypou look beautiful, y/n." you blush and lean in to give him a little kith before the wedding starts officially. </p><p>you both walk down the isle and say your vows before you both say "i do." then you and seteth kiss !!! and live happily ever after.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hilda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>you and hilda try to build furniture together but u actually end up not building the furniture bc u both r lazy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>you walk into ur gf hilda's apartment to see her on the floor looking over the instructions to an ikea bookcase. "need help there hilda" you say, walking towards her.</p><p>"yes actually! the pictures in this book are very complicated and im not sure i understand them :(" hilda says with a pout on her face that is too cute for you to handle. you decide to help out and soon regret your decision. "thanks, y/n! im glad you decided to help! it wouldve taken me all day if i tried to do it by mysekf!" she says as soon as you agree to help. you take a look at the instructions and decide that maybe its too difficult for you too.</p><p>"i dont know, hilda, im not sure ill be able to do this" you say, unsure.</p><p>"its ok! lets try getting everything we need sorted, it might be a good start." she says, trying to encourage you. you take a moment to look over all the supplies and tools, then start moving them to little piles as hilda notices abnd joins in. "see? this isnt so bad" she says. </p><p> </p><p>a couple of hours pass and you are still sorting tools by shape ad color, very very slowly. along with you and hilda both getting distracted, there were times where both of you paused to get snacks or drinks. </p><p>"hey, y/n" hilda starts, "its getting kind of late and i think we should stop. we got a lot done today!" </p><p>"youre right hilda, we did quite a bit, considering how we both dont like working" you say and look around at the room. there are tools in little neat rows andthe materials are in nice piles, still <em>not</em> assembled. </p><p>"we might be able to build it tomorrow?" she says uncertainly and shrugs.</p><p>"maybe not" you say with a smile.</p><p>"how about" she says as she looks at the clock on her phone, "we go get dinner to celebrate how far we got today?"</p><p>"i think thats a great idea" you say as you take her hand and both on you leave the room, furniture yet to be finished.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Felix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the super cool ice prince of ur school fewix chan doesnt like you !!! but then you r forced to do a group project together..... what will happen ?????</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>you look up in disbelief when you hear your name being called for the new group project along with the ice prince of the school, felix hugo fraldarious!!!! you look at him and see he looks very unhappy. "teacher" felix says, "can i get a new parter? i dont like y/n" and turns once more to glare at you with a frown on his face. </p><p>"now now felix, you have to learn to get along with everyone so i will not be giving u a new partner" mr. teacher says and felix frowns. but internally, fewix chan was screaming because he thought y/n was really really really cute. </p><p>"it wont be that bad felix! i think we will have fun :3" you say. fewix scoffs. and then the bell rings and its lunch time. </p><p>~~~~~</p><p>you follow felix to the lunch room to ask him about what your project will be about and what time you should go to his house (!!!) to work on it. but sadly, all felix would do was glare at you and run away. you shed a single tear. you chase him to an empy classroom on the 3rd floor. "go away, y/n" he says.</p><p>"but we need to work on our project" you say, and start to approach him ever so cautiously. as you get closer you think you see a bit of blush on his cheeks but in the end you think its just your imagination. you decide to be bold and grab one of his sweaty sweaty hands. felix looks away but you can defenitely see the blush getting redder. you smirk at him and say "hehehehehe ;)" </p><p>"leave me alone y/n. i-" he pauses. "i dont want you to see me like this"</p><p>"but felix, we're in love! we need to be honest and open with each other!" you shout. "is there something wrong????"</p><p>"no.... just... levae me alon. let me see your phone" he says, and you hand it to him and he starts typing. "this is my phone number. text me the details about our project" and he briskly walks away. you smile widely as he jogs away because you know that tat was his way of telling you he very deeply cares. </p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>after exchanging some texts, you decide to meet at felix's house during the weekend. you knock on his door and a very disgruntled felix open it. </p><p>"i brought some cookies to snack on while we work on our project!" you say with a big smile on yourn face.</p><p>"i dont lilke cookies &gt;:(" he says but takes them anyway because you made them &lt;3.</p><p>he begins to munch on the salty crunchy cookies, squinting in delight but hiding the secret smile that indicated he actually did like the clookies. </p><p>"let get started on our project then" you say and start taking out the supplies you brought. a couple of hours of stolen glances and slight hand touches are enough to convince you that felix might actually like you. by the time it gets dark outside, the project is completed and you sadly have to go home. </p><p>"bye bye felix," you say. "see you at school?" you add, hoping he doesnt see the hope in your eyes of a coming romance between the two of you.</p><p>"yeah... see you at school" he says with a little smile and a light tinge of red on his cheeks. as you start to leave he says "wait! y/n!" and you turn around to see him walking closer to you. "you forgot this" and he hands you some markers that you left behind. "also, this" and he gives you a little kiss on the cheek!!!! </p><p>"bye, felix" you say with a smile on your face. as you walk home, you swear you can hear birds singing even tho it is nighttime.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>not sowwy :P</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dimitri</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>here's my prompt: you is a prince or princess, falling for dimitri, the castle gardener who tends to the foliage surrounding you's balcony.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>you look over your balcony to see if your favorite gardener is working today. you smile at the thought of seeing dimitri again, and maybe even blush a little. you know you are starting to fall in love with him, just by the way your heart flutters at the sight of him. your eyes open wide as you spot his familier frame turning the corner. </p><p>"hello dimitri!" you shout towards him and he smiles and waves. </p><p>"hello prince/princess y/n" he responds, walking closer to start tending to the bushes and flowers around your balcony. you sit down in you chair and put you head in your hands as you lean onto the table to watch him work. its a really hot day today, so he is wearing a white tank top!!! <em>how sexc of himI you think</em>, and continue to watch him plant more flowers and water them. </p><p>"hey dimitri," you start, "do you wanna come inside and get some tea? its quite hot outside, and you might like a break."</p><p>he ponders your question for a little bit before responding "yeah, that would be nice" and hops the fence of the balcony to go inside.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>when you sit down, you notice dimitri standing by the door, uncomfortable. "is it really ok for me to be here?" he asks, and you nod. "i just thought, since youre the royal heir, and i am a mere gardener..." he trails off ass you walk up and take his hand to lead him to sit don at the little table in your room. the chair looks tiny compared to his massive build, and you cant help but notice his muscles underneath his tank top drenched with sweat. </p><p>"thank you.... y/n. for inviting me, i mean" he says.</p><p>"dont think about it too much dimitri, i enjoy you company!" you say with a blush on your face. dimitri notices and looks away, blush starting to appear on his face too. you smile and busy yourself with pouring chamomile tea in two cups. dimitri murmurs a thanks before he takes a big sip, while you sit down and once again just stare at him. </p><p>"arent you going to drink any, y/n?" he asks.</p><p>"yes, i just wanted to look at you for a little bit longer, if thats ok with you" you respond. dimitri blushes at that, looking away towards the window and taking a sip of tea. you cant tell he is trying to hide his blush, because of your comment. he looks back at you and sees you still staring, and his blush starts to deepen.</p><p>"i think i should get back to work" he says, and gets up to head towards the balcony door.</p><p>you grab his wrist to stop him before saying "please stay". he looks at a clock on the wall and then turns to look outside at the setting sun. </p><p>"i really should get back to work.." he starts, but you cut him off by caressing his cheek. and looking lovingly into his eyes. if he hadnt noticed it before, he definitely notices your love for him now. "maybe," he starts, "maybe i can take some more time off to watch the sunset with you"</p><p>you smile at that and respond, "that would be lovely." and he tentatively takes your hand and leads you outside to sit in the grass next to the flowers that dimitri planted earlier. his eyes are focused on the pretty colors painting the sky like they are a beautiful pile of rubble. your eyes are focused on his face and he turns and notices your eyes trained on him. he looks down and places his hand on yours before looking back up to the sky.</p><p>"y/n, i think i might love you" dimitri says, blushing.</p><p>"i think i might love you too," you respond and look at the sky to see the setting sun cast orange and reds on your newfound love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sowwy rhys</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Claude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i love claude</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>y/n pov</strong>
</p><p>you and your best friend claude wake up early on a beautiful tuesday morning and prepare to open your lovely and extremely popular and extremely shiny flower shop. claude looks at you and says "what a beautiful tuesday morning at our lovely and extremely popular and extremely shiny flower shop." you smile back at him and nod in agreement. your cat sko walks up and lays down on the floor in front of the door. "hey buddy thats not a comfy bed" says claude who picks up the cat and sets him down behind the counter. sko sneezes then stretches out and falls back asleep. </p><p>" we should open the shop" you say and claude agrees as he walks to unlock the door and flip the sign to 'open'. you begin to set up some flowers on display when you hear the bell on the door ring which means someone is going into the shop !!! its dimitri !!! you quickly get up to usher him out bc this is a claude only event and everyone else can go home. </p><p>claude pokes his head from the back room doorway and says "who was it, y/n?"</p><p>you turn to him and smile before saying "nobody, dont worry about it."</p><p>"oh okay" he said and went back to work. while waiting at the counter for somebody to walk in and buy some flowers, you see sko leave. you were sad but its ok. soon you start to miss claude bc its been a while since u saw him last. you decide to call him out to the front to give him a big hug. "one second" he calls back "let me grab some flowers to put up in the front display window" and appears a couple minutes later with a whole assortment of flowers in his hands. he starts to set up the display and you watch him as he works bc he is so pretty and u cant help but stare at him for hours. </p><p>"do you need any help?" you ask, in which you get a nod from claude in response. you walk over to help him and take some of the flowers from him and start setting them up next to him. while working, your hands accidentally brush and you look at each other, both faces red. </p><p>"sorry y/n," claude says, but you stop him by taking his hand in yours. you smile and continue setting up flowers with one hand. claude looks up at you,cheeks tinted red, but then goes back to setting up the display. you smile and turn away, feeling the affection coming off of claude in waves. your love has never felt stronger and your bond unquestionable. </p><p>"y/n, this would be a lot quicker if i had both my hands to work with" claude jokes, but you respond with a firm no.</p><p>"i want to stay like this a little longer" you say, and turn your attention back to the flowers. <em>the flowers are almost as pretty as claude</em>, you think. </p><p>~~~~~</p><p>
  <strong>claude pov</strong>
</p><p>"im gonna go grab more flowers," claude says as he lets go of your hand and walks back to the back room where all the flowers are stored. he picks some up, but then has an idea. he starts gathering some of your favorite flowers to give to you, in a special bouquet. claude knows that his feelings for you are something more than friendship, but he couldnt ever bring himself to confess how he truly felt about you. maybe now that you have held hands for a little while, claude thought that you might feel the same (silly claude that was obvious). he heads back out with the flowers in a pretty vase he found. </p><p>~~~~~</p><p>
  <strong>y/n pov</strong>
</p><p>"hey, y/n" claude starts, as you turn to look at him. "these are for you."</p><p>your face breaks out into a big grin as you run up to hug him. "thank you! i love them" you say as you take the flowers and admire them like you have admired claude for over 155 hours. </p><p>"also, i have something else to tell you too" he says, visibly anxious.</p><p>"what is it," you say, curiously.</p><p>"i..." he starts, then pauses and walks over to you. "i think.. i think i like you" he says quickly. "i like you, y/n" he repeats, more confidently this time as he looks you in the eye, his face blushing. <br/>
"claude, i-" you start before claude interrupts you.</p><p>"y/n, you dont have to say anything now. i understand if you dont feel the same. i just thought, maybe when you held my hand you felt something more than friendship too..." he continues on. you stop him by kissing his cheek and his face somehow gets even redder. </p><p>"claude. its about time you noticed!" you laughed. claude lets out the breath he hadnt realized he was holding and looks up and smiles.</p><p>"i didnt know you felt the same" he says and you just laugh again. "hey! dont laugh, im being serious, y/n!" he says.</p><p>"claude come here and let me hold you" you say and claude starts to approach you. you pull him into a big embrace and stay like that for a little while, in the middle of the flower shop. </p><p>"hey y/n" he says again, and you look up at him.</p><p>"yes?" you reply.</p><p>"would you like to go on a date ?" he asks.</p><p>"of course." you respond, and hug him tighter. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i love claude</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Linhardt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>zzzz</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>you wake up to a knock on your door and check the clock next to you. Its 2 am !! <em>who could be up at this hour?? </em>you think and drag yourself out of bed to open the door. you soon discover that it was linhardt at your door. "linhardt? why are you awake?" you ask and notice he is almost falling asleep standing in your doorway. </p><p>"i missed you, y/n" linhardt said, yawning.</p><p>"do you want to stay here tonight?" you ask. "its late and you look tired."</p><p>"ok." he says and walks into your room. you pull up a chair as he does to lay down on your bed. </p><p>"is that the only reason you came?" you ask and he shakes his head.</p><p>"your bed is much more comfortable than mine. much warmer too." he says then lies down.</p><p>"alright, whatever you say, linhardt." and you move to lie down next to him. he wraps his arm around you and snuggles closer. </p><p>"y/n" linhardt starts before yawning again. "i like being here with you" you feel a a slight warmth on your face before responding.</p><p>"i like being here with you too linhardt" but he was already asleep. you give him a soft kith on the cheek then fall asleep yourself. </p><p>~~~~~</p><p>it was the next morning and you had woken up before linhardt. when you try to move to get up he only pulls you back to him and squeezes you tighter. "dont go yet" he mumbles, half asleep. </p><p>"i have to get up though" you respond. but you had lied, you were way too tired to actually move so you kept your eyes closed preparing to fall back asleep. a little bit later you wake up once again to linhardt stirring in his sleep. you gently shake him to wake him up and he open his eyes, face mere inches from yours. when he realizes how close he is to you, his face turns red and he backs up a little bit. if he wasnt awake before he is now.</p><p>"sorry" he says, and starts to get up to leave. you stop him by grabbing his wrist and pull him back onto the bed. </p><p>"not yet." you say to him and cuddle with him as you start to fall asleep again. you both fall asleep again, but together this time. </p><p>~~~~~</p><p>its almost 4 pm when you wake up again, but this time linhardt is not there. you look around, until you see the door open and linhardt walk in, a tray of angelica tea in his hands. </p><p>"i thought you might like some tea, y/n" he says and starts to pour two cups.</p><p>"thank you linhardt" you respond and accept the tea graciously. while drinking, you look up at linhardt and see him staring at you. "is there something on my face?" you ask, concerned. </p><p>"no, i just like looking at you, y/n. makes me not so sleepy" he says, then takes a sip of tea. you move over to sit next to him. you lean your head on his shoulder and close your eyes. even though you have been sleeping all day, somehow you are still tired. as you begin drift off, you feel linhardt lay you down on the bed and lay next to you. the last thing you remember hearing before falling asleep was linhardt saying "i love you y/n", and you slowly nod off. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sleep</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im not sowwy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>